Brickzoid
by KomoriSpirit
Summary: AU. Set after Brick is eliminated in "A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste." Something happens to Brick one night... something involving a mutation. To be continued!


**Ok, BS. I'm here to apologize for not updating in like a million weeks because of school and a family health issue and whatnot. But... I'm not dead, and I'm still in the TD fandom (YAY FOR ALLSTARS)**

**Soooo... this story is a short one-shot about where Brick transforms into a mutant, and it might turn into a two-shot later. I've been obsessing over Brick as a mutant lately for some reason and I even drew a picture of it. That just shows you how weird I truly am. :P**

**Anyway, if I do make this story a two-shot, this story (and my other ones) might not be updated for a long time because of school and other sorts of shit. Don't worry, I'm still on, reading stories and talking to people, but I just won't updating as much.**

**But enough with my rambling. Moving on!**

* * *

Brick looked at a mirror in his hotel room and sighed. His face was still smudged with ash and covered with burn marks, despite the many times he tried to wash it. The cadet winced in pain.

Earlier that day, he and the other Toxic Rats were stuck in a toxic mine with the Mutant Maggots to search for golden Chris statues. Brick had gotten separated from his teammates and chased by a gopher, which he fended off with his smelly boot.

But while he was chasing off the gopher, he had encounter a small underground cave. He looked inside the cave, and his eyes had received a terrible sight.

In the cave, there were stacks upon stacks of toxic barrels. Brick, disturbed, was about to leave when he slipped on some chemicals and fell headfirst in one of the barrels. Brick had been completely submerged in toxic waste that moment. It burned his face and body. Brick screamed and struggled to get out. When he finally got out of the barrel, he ran out of the cave as fast as he could.

He had finally caught up with his team, and they were about to win the challenge when Brick noticed Mike struggling to protect Zoey and Cameron. Unable to disobey the cadet code, he rescued the three Maggots, thus costing his team the win, getting himself kicked off the island, and ending up at Playa de Losers.

With another sigh, he took a comb and started to comb his singed hair. He still could try to clean up and everything, despite the fact he almost died today.

Brick blinked at the mirror. He looked closer at himself, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Before he blinked earlier, his dark eyes looked perfectly normal. Now that he blinked, the whites were yellow, and his pupils were narrow and had turned red.

"What the..." Brick never finished his sentence, for he suddenly grabbed his stomach and moaned loudly. It was twisting and churning. He felt something unnatural shoot through his veins, filling him with energy.

"What's happening to me..." he choked out, utterly terrified.

There was a series of snaps and pops, and his clothes soon seemed to get tighter, rip, and shrink... Brick was growing taller at a rapid rate. He had reached to the height of seven feet... then eight feet. He leaned against the doorframe, his body overwhelmed by the change.

Brick felt his hair stiffen. Its color was still the same jet-black, but now it had gotten spikier and had bright green streaks running through it. His skin was darkening, turning into the exact orangish shade of a Jersey Shore tan.

He felt painful prickling in his arms. Large barb-like spines that were made of super-tense muscles and armored skin were slowly forcing themselves out of his elbows and shoulders. There was another, the largest one of these spines that formed what would become a tail. Two horns were forcing themselves out of his skull. The mutating cadet clutched his head.

"Ack... ugh... ow..." Brick managed to grunt in pain. He closed his eyes and let tears roll down his face.

His teary, terrified eyes darted downward. His clothes were still ripping and his hands had transformed into colossal claws, which were growing and sharpening. The comb he was holding had been smashed in the process by his new claws.

Brick bit his lip to keep from screaming, but immediately regretted it. His teeth were sharpening into fangs, and they had cut his lip. A little blood trickled down his lip and his mouth was now filled with its salty, metallic taste.

There was a small bump. Brick had become so tall his head bumped against the ceiling. But that didn't stop him from growing. He kept on getting bigger and taller, and the ceiling cracked loudly. Bits of plaster fell from the ceiling. Brick had to bend a little to get in a comfortable position, even though he was still growing.

"H-heeeelp... grrrr..." was all he could manage to moan. His voice had become lower and more growly. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he looked down.

Brick's army boots were ripped up due to his clawed feet's growth. His clothes were torn and his shirt had the sleeves ripped off. His dog-tags were still on, but they were tightened around his neck like a choker. His skin was bright orange and spikes covered his arm. Orange horns were set in his spiky green-and-black hair. He had grown up to fifteen feet, and his muscles were larger.

Brick raised his gigantic claws to his face as he looked at them in horror and misery.

"I'm... I'm a..." the mutated teen whimpered, tears filling his eyes. "I'm a _monster..."_

* * *

**So... random, right? By now, you're probably all thinking "WTF?!" or "Komori, why do you hate Brick so?" (About that last one, he's my favorite TD character, so don't get ideas, buster -.-)**

**You probably all know by now that I don't own Total Drama.**


End file.
